


Discovered

by AudreyParker (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Caught, Drama, Drunk Nathan, F/F, Femslash, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/AudreyParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Julia gets tired of Nathan's drunken flirting with Audrey, her reaction is disastrous. Julia/Audrey femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered

"Hey, wanna come home with me," Nathan slurred.  
He was drunk, and he was being a pest.  
"Normally," Audrey said, "I'd say yes, but you're drunk. I don't know what you'd do."  
"Pretty please," the drunk Nathan begged.  
Finally Julia, who had accompanied Audrey and Nathan to the bar, got fed up with the drunk police chief.  
"No," she shouted, "Audrey and I are together. You think she'd cheat on me? Especially when you're drunk?"  
Audrey turned to Julia, wincing. Nathan shut up, but Julia's shouting had drawn attention to their seats.  
"Julia. We were going to keep it a secret," Audrey scolded.  
"I'm sorry, Audrey," Julia, who was only slightly tipsy, said, "I was just so fed up with his drunken advances on you."  
"You and Audrey? God that's h...."  
Audrey slapped Nathan.  
"Nathan, you're a pest when you're drunk," Audrey shouted in his face, "come on, Jules. We're leaving."  
Julia nodded, glaring at the drunken Nathan as she rose.


End file.
